


The Photoshoot

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Kaiba comes home from work to see Mokuba and Yami in the middle of a photoshoot. Kaiba thinks Yami looks rather nice.*This work is part of the Lying To Myself universe. As such some of it won't make much sense without reading that first. Set some time between chapter 13-15.*





	The Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> Unfortunately due to technical issues, and personal situations, the new chapter of LTM isn't quite ready yet. So we've dusted off this old oneshot to tide you over until next week.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding. 
> 
> We love you all.  
> <3

“Like this?”

“Yeah, but just turn slightly to the left...like that! Perfect!”

As Kaiba walked through the front door, Mokuba’s and Yami’s voices drifted through into the hallway, to greet him. They were coming from the living room.

Setting his briefcase down with a slight frown, he wandered through to see what they were doing.

As Kaiba rounded the corner, he froze, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock, as he took in the scene before him.

The lights were dimmed slightly, creating a soft, almost romantic atmosphere. The furniture was pushed back against the walls creating space for Mokuba’s top of the range photography kit.

Mokuba was flitting about, climbing on the coffee tables and sofas, snapping pictures on his DSLR camera. As Kaiba ventured further into the room, he realised what the subject matter was.

Or rather who.

Splayed out on a beige rug, Yami was staring suggestively into the camera lens, eyes covered in a natural eyeshadow with violet eyeliner framing them, while his mouth was parted ever so slightly, painted a seductive red, making his plump lips highly kissable.

His hair was splayed out around his head, the lighting casting a faint halo on the crown of his head.

Yami was wearing a dark purple shirt, unbuttoned, and halfway off his arms, showing his defined, muscular biceps. His black tank top hugged his pectoral muscles, and had ridden up so his stomach was uncovered. One hand was casually placed on his left hip bone, while the other was gripping his crotch, almost as though he was teasing the camera.

Yami’s legs were bent under him, as though he had been kneeling and fallen sideways, his hips twisted so his legs were bent to the side and his torso was flush on the rug. It gave his hips a seductive curve.

He looked ravishing!, Kaiba concluded.

“Like what you see?” An amused voice cut across Kaiba’s thoughts.

“Uh huh.” Kaiba replied, unable to form a simple reply. He saw Yami smirk but his eyes never left the camera.

“That’s it! We’re done!” Mokuba cheered. He moved the camera away from his face, placing it back on it’s tripod, before he turned to Kaiba.

“Hey Seto. What happened to the meeting with the car company from Belgium?” He inquired with a frown.

“Uhhh.” Kaiba still couldn’t think, too fixated on the enticing picture Yami made.

“Seto!?” Mokuba exclaimed, trying to catch his attention.

Kaiba forced himself to turn to his little brother, who had a knowing grin on his face.

“Representative couldn’t make it. Rearranged for Thursday.” He rushed out. “Mokuba, could you give us a minute?”

His brother laughed.

“I’ll give you as long as you want. Just don’t screw up my equipment!” The younger Kaiba turned and walked to the door. He paused and looked back at them. “And don’t worry - I’ll have my headphones on with my music turned to full volume.” He left, his laughter following him up the stairs.

Kaiba blushed, but he paid his brother's words no mind, as he turned to stare at Yami once more.

The Pharaoh was still in the same position, however this time, instead of staring into the camera, his eyes were fixed on Kaiba and they burned with a passion, inviting Kaiba to come to him.

Kaiba never could disobey his Pharaoh.

He lunged straight at him, knees hitting the floor with a thud, hands threading through the mess of hair, as he passionately kissed Yami. Their tongues danced together, teeth clashing. Yami was the one to break the kiss, pulling back and resting his forehead on Kaiba’s while he brought a hand up to cradle Kaiba’s head.

“Welcome home, baby.”, he whispered against Kaiba’s lips.

“It’s a good greeting.”, the CEO responded.

Yami chuckled, before he started kissing Kaiba again. Although this time, it was soft and gentle, enjoying the touch of each other's lips, and basking in the others company.

However, it didn’t take long before Kaiba’s arousal took over his body, and he started pressing for more.

Yami let him.

He opened his mouth, allowing Kaiba’s probing tongue to enter, and once again, start exploring the inside of Yami’s mouth. The Pharaoh hummed at the sensation, enjoying Kaiba’s enthusiasm. He stretched his legs out, bringing his feet out from under him and Kaiba immediately straddled his hips, rutting down, rubbing their clothed erections together.

They moaned, as pleasure shot through them both, their movements turning more heated.

Yami broke away from Kaiba and started mouthing open kisses along his face. He growled as Kaiba’s shirt collar got in the way of his journey south.

“Strip.” He ordered.

Kaiba leaned up and started to dispose of his clothes, his desperation making his movements clumsy. As he reached down to unbuckle his belt, Yami’s hand slapped his away. He looked up, confused.

“Not yet.”

Yami’s hand wound it’s way behind Kaiba’s neck and pulled his head back down. He nibbled on Kaiba’s ear, before picking up his trail from before. He mouthed down Kaiba’s neck, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

The thin leather strap of Kaiba’s day collar was now in his way. However that was an obstacle Yami never wanted to get rid of. Instead, he mouthed along it, licking and kissing the skin at it’s edge, before he started to graze his teeth along the skin.

Kaiba shivered at the onslaught. His dick was twitching in it’s constraints, desperate for some attention.

His eyes were closed tight as Yami assaulted his neck, varying between little open mouthed kisses and licks. The fact that it was along his collar made the sensations a hundred times better. However, his eyes shot open immediately as he let out a long, low moan.

Yami grinned, as Kaiba thrust his hips into Yami’s, moaning, the moment he bit into Kaiba’s neck. He sucked and worried the skin beneath him, making sure the spot would bruise. Yami loved marking Kaiba as his, and it was made even better at the fact that Kaiba loved it just as much.

Yami carried on, leaving little bites across Kaiba’s neck until he was nothing more than a moaning, twitching mess, begging Yami to touch him.

He brought his lips back up to Kaiba’s ear, nibbling on the lobe for a moment before he breathed into it.

“What would you like me to do, baby boy?”

“Uhh. Touch me, please, Your Majesty. I need it.” Kaiba moaned, resisting the urge to hump Yami’s legs.

“Hmm. You beg so nicely and you’re being such a good boy.”

Kaiba keened at the praise. “But...what about what I want? Hmm? You think you’re the only one who wants to be touched?”

“Uhhh. No, Your Majesty. I’ll...I’ll do anything you want, Your Majesty.” Kaiba moaned.

“Good boy.” Yami praised, spreading his legs wide. “Kneel between my legs, now.”

Kaiba quickly scrambled off of Yami’s body, kneeling in the gap he had made. His mouth watered in anticipation, knowing exactly what was happening.

Yami looked at him, smiling at the eagerness and lust on Kaiba’s face. It warmed his heart to see just how receptive Kaiba was, and how easily he seemed to slip into his role now.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked, seeing confusion flick across his sub’s eyes. “Are you going to suck it through my jeans or what?”

It took Kaiba a moment to realise what Yami was wanting. He reached out and unbuttoned the jeans, pulling the fly down. Yami lifted his hips off the ground, long enough for Kaiba to pull his pants and underwear down, freeing his leaking erection.

Yami watched, as Kaiba stared at the dick in front of him for a moment, before he carefully grabbed the base of Yami’s shaft. The Pharaoh hissed at the feeling, pleasure shooting through him.

He’d been desperate for this from the moment he’d woken up.

Yami watched through half-lidded eyes, as Kaiba leant forward and took the tip of his dick into his mouth.

“Shit.” He moaned as the wet heat enveloped him, inch by inch, as Kaiba slowly took him in further and further. Yami carded his fingers through Kaiba’s soft hair, cradling his head.

He started whispering sweet praise and words of encouragement.

“Yes, that's it. Mmm. Good boy. Such a good boy. You’re doing so well. Uhhh. That's it. Yes, baby. Can you get it all - oh fuck. Yes, baby. Yeeess.” Yami had to resist the urge to thrust into Kaiba’s mouth as he felt his dick hit the back of Kaiba’s throat.

Kaiba sped up his movements, his head bobbing up and down on Yami’s shaft, tongue twirling around the head every chance he got. He hummed with each word of encouragement he got and each stroke of his hair, his mind switching off and going empty.

The only thing he could think about was pleasing Yami.

“Fuck.” Yami cursed, shutting his eyes. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. His hands were clenching in the thick pile of rug beneath him, while his toes curled in his boots.

“Seto, I’m close...mmm baby, I’m going to...oh shit!” Kaiba gave one last suck before Yami came in his mouth.

Moaning, Kaiba happily swallowed the cum before lapping up the stray drops from Yami’s penis. Hissing at the sensitivity, Yami eventually dragged Kaiba off his dick, tucking it back into his jeans and pulled his boyfriend in for a sloppy kiss. Spent from his orgasm, Yami’s movements were clumsy while Kaiba’s movements were full of desperation and need.

“You did so well, such a good boy. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” He whispered.

Whimpering, Kaiba replied.

“Whatever…you want… Your Majesty.”

“I want you to feel good, baby boy. Lie back.” He pushed Kaiba, so their positions were now reversed.

Yami took a moment to take in the sight of Kaiba laid out on the rug, whole body flushed a bright pink colour, his erection leaking pre-cum through the fabric of his trousers, eyes glazed over with lust, lips bruised, saliva covering them, and bite marks all across his wonderful neck.

If he hadn’t just came, Yami was sure this image would have pushed him over the edge.

Leaning down, he kissed Kaiba, slowly.

“Tell me what you want.” He ordered.

“Mmm. I want...I ne-ed you to...to tou-touch me. Please, Pharaoh, I need...to come. Ple-ase.” Kaiba begged, eyes watering with need.

“Good boy.”, Yami whispered, before he reached down, quickly unbuckled Kaiba’s belt, unfastened his trousers and grasped Kaiba’s leaking, throbbing erection.

The sub threw his head back in pleasure, as his neglected member finally got the attention it craved.

Yami gave a few slow, teasing strokes before he let go. Kaiba groaned, lost in the haze of pleasure, saddened by the swift removal of Yami’s hand.

“It’s okay, baby.” Yami soothed, removing Kaiba’s trousers and bright red underwear.

Kaiba’s erection thudded against his torso, pre-cum leaking onto the shirt. Grabbing it again, Yami leaned down, whispering into Kaiba’s ear.

“Be a good boy, and thrust into my hand until you come.”

And Kaiba did.

It didn’t take long, before thick spurts of cum came shooting out of his slit, covering Yami’s hand, and splattering onto Kaiba’s shirt.

Kaiba kept muttering thank you’s as he basked in the post-orgasmic bliss. A gentle, loving smile graced Yami’s face, as he looked down at his beautiful, soft boyfriend.

But they weren’t done yet.

He scooped up the cum that was covering Kaiba’s torso and stuffed his fingers into the subs mouth.

“Clean.” He ordered.

Unfocused, Kaiba did as he was told. They continued like this until all of Kaiba’s semen was cleaned up.

“Good boy. You’ve been a very good boy. I’m so proud of you. You did so well. I love you so much.” Yami muttered into the top of Kaiba’s head, as he laid down next to him.

Kaiba smiled in contentment, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and smutty! Just how we like our cute oneshots.
> 
> We hope you enjoy. A small always, we appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Until next time!  
> <3


End file.
